Rick Dresden
}} '''Rick Dresden' is a supporting character on Devious Maids. He is a private investigator who, over the course of his career, found a high-profile connection in Adrian Powell, often looking into things under his directive. Rick is very skilled at his job, able to find dirt on even the cleanest of suspects. Biography 'Season 2' }} After learning from Nurse Molly that Tony is not who he says he is, Adrian goes to his friend, Rick Dresden, to get some information on the bodyguard. After doing some digging into Tony's past, Rick speaks with Adrian, first revealing that Tony's real name is Amir Hassan; he proceeds to give Adrian a file that has everything he managed to find out. Rick goes on to explain Tony has gone by many different aliases, "He's a conman with a record as long as your yacht. Fraud, forgery, assault." Rick also states that Tony usually goes after wealthy, middle aged women. He lures them into an affair, then blackmails them, threatening to tell their husbands. "Evelyn will be devastated when she finds out. I can't wait to tell her," Adrian replies. The men both smile at the comment. Adrian thanks his friend, and Rick tells him to let him know if there is anything else he can do for him. Adrian then realizes something, however - he already knows Tony and Evelyn are having an affair, so how does he plan on blackmailing her now. Rick tells Adrian that Tony must have figured out another way to get money out of him. He later takes Adrian to visit one of Tony's previous conned-victims, Mrs. Parker, who he reveals was conned out of a total of eighty-thousand dollars. 'Season 3 Adrian calls Rick out of the blue to ask him how his private investigator business is going. Rick says it's going well, to Adrian's delight, and Mr. Powell proceeds to put in a request for his friend to seek out a young boy's birth parents. The young boy is Deion, who Evelyn has adopted, and Adrian wants to get rid of him. }} Rick proceeds to track down Wallace Jones, Deion's birth father, after having found out that the boy's mother promptly dropped dead after birthing him. Wallace had no idea that he had another child out there, and Rick wastes no time in telling him it seems. He then phones up the Powell residence, where the phone is answered by the maid Carmen. She is alarmed by the news he presents her with and proceeds to alert Adrian, who's in the middle of celebrating the fact that Deion - who, in the meantime, he's grown rather fond of - has agreed to be adopted by he and Evelyn and live with them permanently. When Adrian realizes what's occurred on Dresden's end of things, he tells him that there's no longer any need to track down Deion's father; however, Rick tells him that that leaves him in an awkward predicament, since he's already sitting across from him right now. The situation ends in Wallace taking Deion home, to the Powells' devastation. Season 4' }} As the Powells marriage has completely fallen apart, Evelyn now seeks for a divorce, but in the meantime she has been seeing a reverend by the name of James Hamilton. Since moving back into the Powell mansion, she has not hesitated keeping James around in her life, and Adrian has about grown to have had enough of it. Finally he goes to his PI friend, Rick Dresden, where he presents him with a picture of James Hamilton. Adrian tells the PI that he needs him to see what he can find out about this man, revealing who he is, but Rick wonders why Adrian would be digging into his background. Adrian reveals that Evelyn believes him to be the greatest man to have ever walked the Earth, but he very well intends to prove her wrong. Rick questions if Adrian really believes James to be up to be no good, at which point Mr. Powell points out to his friend that the reverend is a man of God; there must be a few skeletons in his closet. Adrian states that he needs to know what James is hiding, and with that, Rick gets to work. }} Evelyn and James are returning from yet another charity function when the former notices Adrian's PI, Rick Dresden, spying on them. She suggests that James pretend to propose, so as to hurt her ex, but he refuses because it isn't the right thing to do, which she finds boring. Dresden goes on to tell Adrian that he found legit nothing on the reverend in terms of dirt, having only been able to find good things in spite of his rather thorough search. Seeing the stack of files, Adrian finds this misleading, but is assured it's just references. Parking tickets and conversions with prostitutes, even, are all excusable, to Mr. Powell's dismay. Even a colonoscopy report has been obtained, showing how far Rick dug for Adrian, and still came up with nothing. He soon admits to have sitting in on one of James sermons, then commenting that Evelyn is a very lucky woman to have found the reverend. This only makes things worse for Adrian, who later confides in Gail Fleming that he may just have to create a scandal for James himself; however, he soon realizes he's going about things all wrong when he realizes he should be trying to make his wife jealous. Gallery This is a gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 409 20.png Category:Supporting Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters